


FIGMENT

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Sam is on his own. And he's not doing too well.





	FIGMENT

Sam ran into the motel room as if the devil were after him.

Falling to his knees, he pulled out his knife and ran a wicked slice up his arm, then soaked his hand in the blood and started frantically tracing out a pattern on the floor.

It was an intricate design. The blood on his hand kept drying. He had to keep pressing on the wound to keep the blood flowing so that he could finish.

When he was done, Sam covered it with a sheet from the bed. 

Then, wild-eyed, he flattened himself against the wall and waited.


End file.
